Chapter one (HLBL)
Authors Note: I'm finally back with a story, a crossover between Harry Potter/Marvel and Game of Thrones, but I have kept it where my readers don't need advanced knowledge of Marvel. My first crossover. It's only eight chapters, but I'm pleased with my work. 275 years, after Aegon's Conquest... Jaime Lannister was bloody terrified! He had made a drunken mistake and married and impregnated a girl from the Riverlands. Worse still she hadn't had wine before and couldn't handle it, so Jaime felt ashamed of having unwittingly taken advantage of her. Jaime had done the only thing he could think of, he contacted his father, Lord Tywin Lannister... It seemed like a good idea at the time, but seeing his Lord father and Lord Hoster Tully glaring at each other due to Tully's refusal to allow the daughter of his favored blacksmith be harmed had Jaime seriously reconsidering. He didn't want his unborn child to die! He had already betrayed Cersei, who would be infuriated after hearing of him having been with another woman! "As I previously stated Lord Lannister, her father is invaluable to me. He's one of the few who can reforge Valyrian steel in Westeros and his work gains my House a great deal of tax and he personally forges my families weapons and armor." Lord Hoster said, to Tywin's anger. "They are married, so the child won't be a bastard and shame your family. If that was your concern." "The marriage will be annulled! And unless I become truly desparate, then the brat will recieve nothing!" Tywin yelled, recieving a glare from his own son and Lord Tully. "On the contrary, Lord Lannister... You will provide for the boy and treat him as your grandson," Lord Tully said coldly. "No one likes you or your House, Tywin. You need not give people any more reason to destroy it." The threat got his point across: The Seven Kingdoms, or atleast the Riverlands and North would destroy House Lannister, and King Aerys would most likely help them out of hatred for Tywin. Tywin nodded, not liking the threat, but knowing that he couldn't beat the other six kingdoms. Besides, perhaps the child would prove useful in the future... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hadrian 'Harry' Lannister was born in 276 AC to a loving mother and an absentee father. Harry inherited the black hair of his maternal family and the emerald green eyes of his father, Ser Jaime Lannister. This infant also had a great secret, he was Harry Potter reborn. Harry wisely spent his youth learning all that he could, and due to not having access to a Maester, he was forced to secretly utilize the Resurrection Stone to learn what he needed. Fortunately, it was largely the worlds history and other unique subjects, such as: healing, herbs, potions, economics, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, medicine, construction, and this worlds forms of magic. With Harry's immense power, he induced a population boom in the Westerlands. This would give him a larger army in the future. 279 years, after conquest... Tywin's prediction had been proven right when the Mad King Aerys named his son Jaime to his Kingsguard. Tywin, motivated out of anger at Aerys, and hatred of his own son Tyrion, claimed his grandson Hadrian, with his maternal families blessing and quickly named him Heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. Harry quickly proved himself to Tywin, though Harry found Tywin easily impressed, and he rapidly mastered the weapons that he could lift. Still, Harry mused, he would be a true terror when the Greyjoy's finally rebelled. 289 years after conquest... Robert's Rebellion came and Harry allowed history repeat itself, but tried warning his grandfather away from allowing rape and encouraged him to play both sides and help the Targaryen's escape; that way he could have both sides trust and crush whichever side outlived it's usefulness. Tywin admired the idea, but it was quickly rejected... and House Lannister became even more hated by the people. Harry was now fourteen years old, for the second time, and had been informed of the Greyjoy Rebellion having finally begun and that Euron and Aeron Greyjoy were coming to Lannisport to burn the Lannister fleet. Harry, naturally, objected to that and would be waiting for them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his grandfather Lord Tywin was away, and Harry was left in command with his great-uncle Kevan. Raven's were sent out to Lord Tywin, King Robert Bratheon in King's Landing, the Riverlands, the North, and the Reach informing them of this and instructing them to pass it onto their Lord Paramounts and likely targets; Harry mainly concentrated on coastal communities. Harry would be meanwhile saving the Lannister fleet. Sure enough, the Ironborn came into sight. "Archers!" Kevan bellowed. "Ready!" The ships entered firing range. "Loose!" Harry, however, went right after the Greyjoy's leading the attack; jumping the huge distance from the land and right onto their flagship. "Hello! Enjoy hell!" Harry said with a smirk, with his two Valyrian steel bastard swords already drawn. Harry quickly moved to attack the Greyjoy's, and was met by their own weapons and was rewarded with a sneer from Victarion. Harry decided that he wanted the mans face like that forever and quickly cut off his head and focused on Euron Greyjoy who was quickly pushed back by Harry's speed and strength. First, Harry cut through the rapists weapon and then his neck. The crew was quickly dealt with, Harry moving at inhuman speeds and taking the ship and then moving onto the next one. When all was done, they had gained House Lannister over sixty more ships, which were to be quickly repainted in Lannister colors. "What of the dead?" Kevan asked, unconsciously transferring his loyalty to Tywin's chosen heir, which Harry found very useful. "Have them stripped of objects like money and valuables; store those, and then have the bodies burned. It will humiliate them in death, and in their families savage minds it will deprive them of their sought afterlife." Kevan nodded in approval and gave the order. "Levies were raised as you ordered and any other raids should be defeated by them," Kevan reported. "Your ideas to improve the Westerlands army were nothing short of brilliant, Hadrian. Their mandatory refresher training should be more than enough to out-perform the Ironborn who have no such training." "Thank you, Uncle Kevan," Harry replied politely. "It seems like we have a war on our hands, and I believe we should hold our territory and use the Westerlands as a staging point to invade the Iron Islands and kill them to the last man. If we are lucky, then we might keep the Islands in exchange for debt forgiveness for the Iron Throne. We need to weaken the Iron fleet before we begin invading the Isles, but I can use that talent of mine to begin raiding behind enemy lines and target House Drumm and Harlaw... That Valyrian steel could be sold to reduce our war costs or we can keep it and reforge it." Harry said, with Kevan realizing his magic was the mentioned talent. Sadly, Harry proved unable of hiding his magic for the long-term and opted to inform Tywin, who informed Kevan. "I would advise you to wait, but, if you must, only target House Drumm." Kevan began, also noticing Tyrion walking to them. "Yes, nephew?" "My Lord father is on his way back to the Westerlands and King Robert is preparing for war. Stannis will be leaving to aid us with the dawn. Father has ordered Hadrian to not hold back against Ironborn, whatever that means, but he said that you would understand." Tyrion said, causing Harry to smirk cruelly and scare Tyrion with the unspoken promise of death that it implied. "Good. Once we weaken the Iron fleet and hopefully take most of it for ourselves, we can begin invading the Isles. Uncle Kevan, you're in command while I begin my raids on the Iron Islands. We need to counter-attack and make an example of the Greyjoys. I'll target small islands and towns near the water." Harry said, Kevan nodded and Harry left to prepare, though secretly he would be going alone. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Cleansing of Old Wyk... Harry had just teleported onto Old Wyk, near the seat of House Drumm and immediately began killing off the Drumm family, and it didn't take him long; they were asleep. And so Harry took the first Valyrian steel blade on his list, and then looted the home of all valuables and placed them in magically expanded trunk. Having completed his first objective, Harry began killing every man on the island or anyone who had raped or reaved. Thankfully, it was all men that he killed. Harry was a black blur as he killed thousands without mercy or remorse; feeling absolutely nothing as he cut them down. When all was said and done, Harry piled the bodies on Nagga's hill and then created a massive bonfire to burn the bodies and defile their holy site in the same act. Harry found it all mildly amusing and once the bodies were all destroyed, he teleported to Blacktyde Island. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blacktyde was quickly cleansed of Ironborn men and the bodies were burned. Orkmont had also been quickly dealt with and sacked, and Saltcliffe fell just as easily. Still, Harry was dissatisfied and creatively sent the ships at Saltcliffe, Old Wyk, Orkmont, and Blacktyde to the Westerlands with the wind from the storms. Harry found that hilarious and enjoyed controlling the storms just enough to achieve his goal. The Westerlands would soon gain hundreds of ships, only losing a small number... This would help Harry with his own unrealized plans. Harry decided to take Nightfall before returning home... He would probably regret the decision, but it was too good of a prize to leave behind. Fortunately, Valyrian steel was like a beacon of magic to him. That was how he had located and regained Brightroar for his grandfather and his own swords, and several more Valyrian steel objects. Harry did love Valyrian steel and the stable investment that they made. Harry arrived in the room of Ser Harras Harlaw, and quickly decapitated him, before taking the sword. That done, Harry used his superhuman speed to kill every man in the Ten Towers and magically pulled all items of value to himself. Harry then bathed the Ten Towers in Greek fire with their women asleep outside. Having finished and noticing the rising sun, Harry teleported back to Casterly Rock, with several magically expanded trunks full of loot and four Valyrian steel blades on him. Line break-remove text and replace. Over the next few weeks the Ironborn had even suffered several more defeats, and unless they achieved a significant victory, then the Greyjoy Rebellion should be ended far more quickly. Already the Lannister fleet had been expanded and ships were being allocated to Harry's merchant fleet; to earn House Lannister millions of Gold Dragons and propel it to even greater heights. Sadly, Harry's interference had pushed the Ironborn to begin the Battle of Fair Isle sooner than it originally did, and he now had to replicate Stannis Baratheon's accomplishment of defeating the Ironborn or surpass it. To that end, Harry had positioned the newly expanded Lannister fleet and had trapped the Iron fleet between Fair Isle and the mainland and had the two halfs of his amateur fleet blocking them. "We are in catapult range, Lord Hadrian," The ship captain said. "Fire!" Harry ordered. The order was spread and the barrage began attacking the Ironborn ships, with the other part of the fleet emulating them. Harry began creatively inducing fires on the enemy ships, eager to end this threat and clear the sea of enemy threats for the invasion of the Iron Islands. Imbuing the projectiles launched from his fleets catapults with greater density also helped sink enemy ships. Eventually, Harry managed his first naval victory, and as he turned around, Harry realized that he achieved it in full view of Lord Stannis Baratheon, who looked very impressed. Minutes later... "Lord Stannis, welcome to the Westerlands," Harry said with a respectful nod, which Stannis returned. "I am Hadrian Lannister, and I can proudly report that the Iron Islands should be ready for invasion, with Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Orkmont, and Saltcliffe having had every Ironborn man killed with their bodies burned in raids conducted by my people. The Ten Towers were also razed and every man of the Harlaw family slain. Their fleet is severely weakened." Harry reported, to a very impressed Stannis Baratheon and Ser Davos Seaworth. "Your naval strategy was what I would have done myself, but the soldiers positioned on the shore to kill survivors was a great addition," Stannis said in appreciation. "My brother, King Robert Baratheon, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Jason Mallister, and your grandfather, Lord Tywin should be arriving within a few days." "Excellent. With our combined fleets and we having dealt with the smaller islands, we should be able to end this pathetic Ironborn rebellion in good time. We could safely concentrate our attacks on Great Wyk, Pyke, and Harlaw and finally finish crushing the savages, and that was my hope with the raids... Weaken the small targets to concentrate on the important ones." Stannis nodded in agreement, seeing the wisdom in that strategy. Further conversation was halted by Aeron Greyjoy being dragged to Harry. "Aeron Greyjoy, if I my spies were correct in their description," Harry said in lieu of greeting. "This rebellion is so sad, I have butchered every man on Old Wyk, Blacktyde, Orkmont, and Saltcliffe, defiled your holy sites and burned the Ironborn's bodies, and have taken your ships for House Lannister and our Bannermen... I can only think of two good things that will come of this rebellion for you savages..." "And what is that?" Aeron asked angrily. "The permanent death of your worthless Old Way. And you will die at my hand and have your body burned." Harry said, causing Aeron to look horrified. Harry beheaded him like that, it was a perfect look to preserve. "I forgot to brag about killing his brothers Euron and Victarion!" Harry sighed in annoyance, to Stannis' amusement. "Did you? How did that happen?" He asked in interest. "Well, Victarion didn't take me seriously and that win was luck, but killing Euron was a solid victory for me. Ser Harras Harlaw was also a decent opponent, but I still won easily." Harry said, to Stannis' disbelief. "I'll show you Nightfall and Red Rain later." And he did, and Stannis even considered Knighting Hadrian Lannister, but Harry compelled him to not offer. Harry didn't want the complication when he was inevitably against Stannis or have his loyalty questioned due to it. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Over the last week, the invasion force was amassed in the Westerlands and Riverlands, and Harry was eager to kill more Ironborn and had been permitted to join the Siege of Pyke. Harry was also Knighted by Ser Barristan Selmy, and chose to be Knighted by him instead of his father, and all while knowing that King Robert was trying to slight his father... Harry couldn't let that stand and clarified why, when he said: 'Ser Barristan Selmy is a living legend who lives up to the legend, but, one day, my father may very well do the same.' His father greatly appreciated that and his grandfather enjoyed seeing Robert put in his place by a child, and having Robert's offer to Knight Hadrian himself rejected. Robert still had his slowly slowing respect for Harry, however, and surprisingly admired him having the balls to do that. It was finally time for the Siege of Pyke to commence and Hadrian would be fighting near his father and Ser Barristan. "Can you use both of those swords?" Ser Barristan asked somewhat skeptically. "I can. It took practice and several injuries, but I've mastered using dual blades in combat." Harry replied, seeing the wall beginning to fall. "Well, you older gentlemen be careful," Harry said with a cocky smirk and annoying his father in the process. When the wall fell, Harry ran at his full speed in full armor; over seventy miles per hour, entered the breach first and then jumped at his first four victims... Harry's armored legs hit two men in the face, instantly killing them and breaking their necks, and Harry shoved his swords through two more enemies necks and parried two strikes from enemy swords before rapidly cutting them and four more men down. With each strike, Harry flowed into another move and was impressing even his father Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan with his surprising level of skill for his age. Harry continued his beautiful and awe-inspiring dance of death and easily killed twenty more men and inspired fear in many more men; allies and enemies. By the time Harry encountered his first real obstacle, he had killed nearly seventy men. But those archers managed to slow him, Lord Stark, and King Robert down, but only Stark and Robert took cover... Harry grabbed the sword of a fallen Ironborn and threw it into an archers chest, and kept letting his magically enhanced armor tank the arrow fire, while he killed off the other dozen with the same strategy. The idiots kept trying to pierce his armor rather than run and save themselves, and Harry found that quite stupid. "That should be all of them," Harry said, to Stark and Robert. "You've got skill boy. I'm gonna have to reward you somehow after this." Robert said in genuine respect. "I wouldn't mind taking the Stepstones and Essos for you, and, eventually my cousins, to rule. I would want a fair share of spoils, of course. I have to justify it to my grandfather with something." Harry replied, catching Robert's interest, and his secret approval as Robert imagined all that gold. Discreetly, Harry was using his magic to achieve his other goal; getting approval to infest the new holdings with Lannister influence and other trusted allies influence. "You have my approval, Lannister." Robert finally said. "Wonderful! Lets kill some savages to celebrate." Harry said with a smirk, which Robert returned. The next few minutes were spent brutally killing hundreds as Harry, Eddard Stark, Robert, and the entire Kingsguard cut through the Ironborn guarding Balon Greyjoy. It was glorious, but they quickly arrived near Balon Greyjoy... And Harry intercepted an attack from Dagmer Cleftjaw and cleaved his arms from body before doing the same to his head, horrifying a young Theon Greyjoy in the process. "Baratheon, and the Demon of the Isles, Hadrian Lannister... Or the Scourge of Blacktyde Island and Butcher of Old Wyk..." Balon Greyjoy said hatefully, glaring at Harry. "I personally prefer the Black Lion or Ser Hadrian Lannister, but those are great titles too," Harry replied, boredly and letting King Robert take charge. His grandfather, Tywin, had tried to get the islands added to House Lannister's holding, but was quickly rejected by Robert; at this point Harry was just going through the motions and was already plotting to take the islands after Robert died and Greyjoy's rebelled again. They would, Harry was planning to ensure they briefly rebelled and were quickly put down for good. Harry left the room to speak privately with his grandfather. "Were you successful in getting approval for your plan?" Tywin asked. No hello or anything, just questions. "I was grandfather. I just wish that we could have the conquests ruled solely by Lannister's, but I will begin work on crafting alliances, alliances that you will get the final say on." Harry said, though he could use magic to control the old man. Tywin nodded and silently dismissed Harry, who left with complaint or visible annoyance. Harry got what he wanted though. A chance to strengthen House Lannister for his rule and establish himself as someone to be feared and respected... He was lucky that his grandfather was very supportive of him and his ambitions. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While everyone else was celebrating the defeat of the Greyjoy's, Harry was using the tourney to recruit new talent for his war and making other preparations. Harry would be taking half of the Westerlands army, sixty thousand men, and a fleet and sailors to transport and supply and protect his army. Harry wouldn't have his complete focus on his war, of course, he had a new merchant fleet to exploit, and using his portals he could have quick trips to Asshai and Yi Ti. House Lannister's new businesses in mining, logging, and trade would prevent any damage that Robert Baratheon or other enemies could ever do to House Lannister's wealth. Still, Harry couldn't take Essos with a mere sixty thousand men. Well, not as easily, anyway. So he went to Dorne to speak with Doran Martell and his family, with Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch as his prisoners. He had been advised to approach the Martell family first, by Death itself, no less. And Harry had finally been granted a meeting with them. "Lord Hadrian, I wish to thank you for granting us some form of justice." Doran Martell said in lieu of greeting, with his family, including the infamous Red Viper himself near him. "Perhaps you could tell us all what your motivation was. Lord Tywin Lannister would not have supported such an action, it would show weakness in his mind. So you clearly defied him or did this in secret." "I'm seeking something of an alliance to conquer the Stepstones and eventually large parts of Essos, but I need allies with large families willing to co-found new Great Houses. This would be greatly beneficial for both of our Houses and allow for House Martell's power to grow... Some of the ships in the Stepstones could be taken and Dorne could become a power at sea." "Why should we aid House Lannister or House Baratheon?" Oberyn asked angrily. "Because it will strengthen Dorne further and that strength is your best chance to seek revenge or aid any of your future allies against us." Harry replied with a smirk. Harry was already well aware of their interest in revenge and the lengths that they would go to. "I don't expect your trust, but I'm hoping that you would be willing to exploit this venture to your advantage. Also, if it will help, I'm willing to drink the Tears of Lys you brought to kill me. I'd actually rather get the assassination attempt over with and dissuade you from any other future attempts to kill me." Oberyn looked shocked and Doran glared at his less controlled younger brother. When demanded by his brother, Oberyn removed the Tears of Lys from his robes and asked Harry how he knew. "Aside from your obvious desire to kill me, I've been using my magic to detect and locate all poisons around me. Unless I'm mistaken, the Tears of Lys have been adulterated to slowly begin killing me a month from now and last years before killing me." Oberyn handed it to Harry, who inspected it. "Yes, it's as I sensed." And with that, Harry drank it; horrifying Doran who believed that his house was just doomed. "I don't die, and if you have any other poisons you wish to test that declaration with, feel free to go retrieve them." "How did you render yourself immune to poisons?" Oberyn asked in interest. "And have you been using your magic to give me dreams saying to not kill the Black Lion?" That last question was somewhat angrily. "It's actually a natural immunity that I never had to develop. And no, I have not. Perhaps you could describe these dreams." Harry suggested. And Oberyn began describing how a shadowy voice had been whispering to him for years, guiding him, and assuring him that he was not in fact mad. He described how he knew things he shouldn't, had knowledge beyond that of Westeros, of magic, of other worlds, of other gods and beings of immense power; beings like the Master of Death, which got Harry's immediate and undivided attention. "The voice is Lady Death, the true death that prosides over all other death gods. You seem to have been reincarnated from the same world that I was... As for the Master of Death, Harry flashed the symbol on his palm. I am the Master of Death and was once known by another name." Harry said. Inwardly, Harry was very concerned. The Game of Thrones universe was once fiction and now there was two real souls in it. Harry was hoping that none of his enemies were here. "Harry James Potter..." Oberyn said in shock. "At least I know why I was reborn in Westeros instead of going to the afterlife. I was born Sirius Black and I guess Death felt you still needed a babysitter." Oberyn added teasingly. "I lived for fifty thousand years, and I don't need a babysitter." Harry replied, in mild annoyance and amusing Oberyn. "Well, at least my younger brother isn't mad..." Doran said, having already seen plenty of Oberyn's powers and still trusting him despite the revelation. And Oberyn would help Lannister anyway, if what he had heard was true. "If Oberyn can vouch for you, I will give House Martell's support to your cause." Oberyn quickly did so. "Will you need anything else?" "An introduction to Willas Tyrell, I believe offering to heal his leg could help gain me House Tyrell's support or at least his own." Harry replied, and Oberyn quickly agreed. His goal achieved, Harry left for Highgarden. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was thankfully granted a meeting with Willas Tyrell, who seemed intrigued by the odd request and the letter of introduction from Oberyn Martell. "Welcome, Lord Hadrian," Willas said in greeting. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Lord Willas," Harry returned respectfully. "As you know, I am building an alliance to conquer the Stepstones and large parts of Essos, but I need allies to install new Great Houses to rule the conquests. I was thinking of pairing a trustworthy Lannister on our side with one of your family and letting them rule one or more of the Free Cities and designated territory." "I would need my fathers permission for that and another reason to aid you." Willas replied, though he was interested in growing his families power and this was a worthwhile option to do so. "I could use my magic to heal your leg to gain your fathers permission and the increased holdings and wealth should help with that too. As for more reasons, Myr and a large portion of the heel of Essos as your families holdings; provided you conquer them or aid in the conquering." "A great opportunity Willas," the unmistakable voice of Olenna Tyrell said. "If he can heal your leg, I would personally insist that your father support this ambitious plan, and he would readily do so. Lannister is offering quite an opportunity to House Tyrell..." "You must be the famous Lady Olenna Tyrell," Harry said, greeting her respectfully. "And you must be the Kingslayers spawn; the so-called Black Lion," Olenna said rudely, before ignoring an indifferent Hadrian Lannister. "You should accept Willas. You deserve better than to suffer from this injury. You might even get to fight again someday." "He should be able to... after retraining to regain his former level of skill," Harry said in agreement, which helped Willas decide. "I accept," Willas finally said. "What will the healing consist of?" "I will temporarily remove all feeling in your leg, use magic to remove all of the damaged bones and tendons, and proscribe you a potion regimen that will induce the regrowth of your bones and tendons as healthy. You will be extremely hungry during that time and will need to eat whenever the mood strikes you. It will be your body telling you it needs more food to fuel the regrowth. You will be bedridden for a week, but after that you can begin restrengthing your body to its former level." Harry explained. Harry carried out the procedure and acquired House Tyrell's support for his invasion, though they didn't promise anything beyond dealing with Myr.